As the use and costs of automobiles have increased, unfortunately so has the occurrence of automobile vandalization and theft. These undesirable consequences have serious effects on both owners and sellers of automobiles. As a result, for many years there has been considerable effort to improve upon systems for detecting vandalization or attempted theft of an automobile. These systems span greatly from exterior surveillance systems to interior-mounted electronic systems, each of which have their various virtues and pitfalls. Another unfortunate trend has been that regardless of the deterrent or detection scheme implemented, automobile thieves have adapted themselves to thwart the efforts of the protective system. Therefore, a need has arisen to protect the interests of both automobile consumers and sellers against damage or theft of an automobile, while improving upon existing antitheft systems.
Numerous internally-wired systems have been developed for purposes of foiling an automobile thief. These attempts have ranged from the more simple to the more sophisticated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,610, issued to Shilling on Dec. 20, 1977, illustrates a relatively simple system which includes a manual switch connected to disable the ignition system of an automobile. Specifically, the switch is wired between the ignition switch and coil primary of an automobile. The switch is concealed so that it is not readily viewable or accessible by a person unaware of its existence. An operator, having knowledge of the switch, may change its position to either disconnect or connect the ignition switch and primary coil. As a result, the automobile is capable of being started only if the switch is in its activated position. Thus, the system illustrated in the '610 patent provides a simple mechanism for attempting to prevent theft of the automobile. Unfortunately, the system has many shortcomings. For example, a more sophisticated automobile thief may know to search for a secluded switch or like device. If the thief is able to locate the switch, then he or she may simply activate it as would the operator or owner of the vehicle. Further, the system provides only a disable feature, with no other deterrent or warning mechanisms. In addition, the system is permanently installed within the vehicle and provides no flexibility for adding improved features to it.
As an example of a fairly complicated antitheft system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,722, issued to Keating et al., on Feb. 21, 1989, illustrates a magnetically or optically encoded card-based system. The card is inserted into a card reader mounted in the vehicle to limit operation of the vehicle. The computer checks the authorization provided by the card, and if there is not proper authorization, the vehicle ignition and fuel line are blocked and the hood is locked, thereby prohibiting an attempt to start the vehicle, as well as an effort to circumvent the security system by bypassing it. As a result, a fairly sophisticated system is provided in an effort to deter or prohibit a thief from having unauthorized access to the vehicle. While the system illustrated in the '722 patent is therefore more complicated and, hence, more difficult to circumvent, it too may fail to satisfy the needs and desires of either the consumer or seller of an automobile. For example, the consumer is forced to always retain a magnetic or optical card, without which they have no authorization for operating their own vehicle. Further, the system provides no flexibility or upgradeability to include other desirable features. In addition, a great deal of labor would be necessary to remove the system if either a seller or consumer does not desire to have it in their vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an antitheft system which is not easily circumvented by a thief or vandal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an antitheft system which does not mandate the need for a single controlling device such that if the true owner of the vehicle loses or misplaces the device, he or she is not prevented from operating the vehicle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an antitheft system which is upgradeable to permit more sophisticated features where desirable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for use with an antitheft system such that a seller of the vehicle may accommodate various different types of peripheral modules, each of which provides differing antitheft functions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for quickly and conveniently disconnecting the entire alarm system from the vehicle so that it may be removed if a purchaser of the vehicle does not wish to have an antitheft system included within the vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to include an apparatus which may either be bypassed for providing no antitheft features, or which may accommodate a security module for providing a selected group of antitheft features.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following specification together with its drawings.